


Skelescare!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen is at it again!





	1. Smokescreen strikes again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is at it again!


	2. Excuse me! Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So goes the prank...


	3. HA!HA!HA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Success!


	4. More?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet just can't take anymore of the Halloween decorations!


	5. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen wasn't thinking when he named his new edition...


	6. Haunted graveyard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is curious of the skeleton's original location...


	7. Real!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has a closer look at the skeleton...


	8. Ratchet wins again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen fell for it again!


End file.
